


Murderess

by Life as a Sparrow (SelkieLost)



Series: Original Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieLost/pseuds/Life%20as%20a%20Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on fictionpress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderess

It is the eighteenth of October and she is watching as he breathes on his hands, keeping them warm. The warm exhalation is visible in the late night air, it looks like smoke curling around his fingers. She watches as he idly scratches behind his left ear, watching for a cab. He shuffles his feet, the soles of his black leather dress shoes click against the pavement of the sidewalk. He roughly pulls the collar of his long black over coat up before shoving his hands into the pockets. He is irritable, she can see that in the set of his shoulders and the way his eyebrows draw closer together. She wonders if he is regretting cutting his light brown hair so close to his scalp, if it had been longer it might've offered his ears a bit of warmth. She watches as he starts walking toward where she is hidden in the shadows.

She can't wait, excitement bubbling in her veins, but she forces herself to remain still. She forces the giggle back down her throat and hitches her shoulders higher so the collar of her coat covers more of her neck from the chill breeze that has been caressing her since she started watching him, almost fifteen minutes ago.

'Has it already been that long?' She muses to herself. My, my, my, how time does fly. This time there is no stopping the giggle. It bursts from her throat like a breaking dam, making the man coming towards her jump. There's no helping it now. Quickly, now; no cars coming, no witnesses. Perfect. High heels clicking as she comes out of the side street she has been hiding on, heading towards him. Now! GO! The man is starting to smile as he sees her, a beautiful, well-dressed woman alone at night. He starts to say something until he sees the look on her face.

She has twisted it into a slightly drunken seductive look, the kind that any man looking for a one-night stand loves to see. She purrs something into his ear and he nods eagerly. She grabs his hand and leads him to a place she knows. The knife is hidden, the steel of the blade cold against her skin. It scrapes gently across her skin, like a lover's teeth. This man will be her third, and that alone is enough to make her smile.


End file.
